The Albany State University (ASU) proposed 'ASU MARC to BRIDGE' (where BRIDGE refers to Bringing Research Intelligence for Deeper Growth and Exaltation) is designed to increase the number of minority students who pursue degrees in biomedical science. ASU plans to accomplish this goal through a variety of avenues that include the recruitment of well prepared Biology, Chemistry, Math and Computer Science majors and provide challenging academic education preparation and internship opportunities that would motivate applicants to seriously pursue biomedical science careers. The participants will follow a MARC specific curriculum. The curriculum will include the following courses: Research Ethics, Scientific Communication, Laboratory Research Techniques, Bioinformatics, and MARC Research. Additionally, students will be required to adhere to the following program guidelines: Participate in extramural research. All extramural research will be conducted at major research universities or governmental labs; Present their research findings at the Annual Biomedical Research Conference for Minority Students (ABRCMS) Symposium and at another national scientific conference; Attend colloquium seminars series with invited guest researchers from major universities and industries; Attend advanced skills research technique workshops; Attend a series of tutorials on gate keeping courses offered by faculty aimed at scoring to be competitive for graduate school admission; Faculty participation in workshop aimed to implement innovative teaching strategy to improve student's learning. The proposed ASU' MARC to BRIDGE' program is designed to provide a cadre of activities that would motivate, and encourage students and bridge goal to increase the number of students who enter into and successfully complete Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D. degree program in biomedical sciences. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed 'ASU MARC to BRIDGE' (where BRIDGE refers to Bringing Research Intelligence for Deeper Growth and Exaltation) program will provide opportunities for the advance training of minority students. The MARC participants will be exposed to state-of-art methodologies in biomedical science research through a specialized curriculum, visiting scientist's seminars, workshops, extramural research, and attending and participating in local and national conferences. The students will have an opportunity to see visiting scientists as mentors and role models. The faculty and students may also develop their own research ideas or receive new research ideas by attending the seminars. The faculty will attend workshops aimed to implement innovating teaching pedagogies to improve student's learning. The students will be given the opportunity to present their work at scientific conferences. These efforts will lead to bridging our goal to increase the number of students from underrepresented groups in the biomedical science who enter into and successfully complete Ph.D. or M.D. /Ph.D. degree program. Publicity about the program and visiting scientists will enhance the college's visibility at the local, state, and national level.